Facing The Chill Winds
by AshxDawnaddicted
Summary: Ash finally proposes Dawn for marriage but she couldn't accept the proposal. As Johanna, her mother, is strictly against Love marriages and doesn't likes any of her child to disobey it. But Ash is ready to bend over backwards to get married to Dawn even he has to do it the hard way. He has plan under his sleeves which can impress Johanna and make Dawn his forever. Pearlshipping!
1. Chapter 1: A Proposal Rejected

**Hi!**

 **I am here with a new story and a complete different plot. I had this idea going in my mind for awhile and thought I _have_ to publish this story. You know I came up with _four_ more storylines! And each of them are really very interesting, at least, that's what I think... Anyways, this story is again a pearlshipping story.**

 **I was gonna keep the title as 'Complications In Love' but I felt it was not that good then I sud** **denly got this title in my mind. I even asked Anica123 about it and she said it was perfect.**

 **I am gonna update The Double, The Trouble, really soon as it is done and being in the process of beta-reading.**

 **One more thing, please read the author's note at the bottom as it has some information for applying OC's and details about it.**

 **And, guess what? I completed this chapter in one whole day, in just 12 hours remove the meal time, play time, study time and talking time, it gives just 3 hours and I completed this 2, 120 words chapter! But I had to hear mom's lecture as to why I shouldn't use the mobile much, and I also feel that I should reduce using my phone as I already have glasses, I don't want more bigger specs. My class boys already tease me calling 'nerd', which always earns them a little scoldings by me and as a pay back I always pull pranks on them and they take their revenge by again pulling a prank on me. That goes on.**

 **I am probably keeping you guys from reading, so, you may read, but before that;**

 _ **Summary: Ash finally proposes Dawn for marriage but she couldn't accept the proposal. As Johanna, her mother, is strictly against Love marriages and doesn't likes any of her child to disobey it. But Ash is ready to bend over backwards to get married to Dawn even he has to do it the hard way.**_ ** _He has plan under his sleeves which can impress Johanna and make Dawn his forever._**

 _ **Now,**_ **you may read! ; p**

* * *

 _ **Chapter-1**_

 _ **A Proposal Rejected**_

Where _is_ she?" A raven-haired boy muttered to himself, checking the time on his watch. He was waiting for a certain someone outside a gate which led to a beautiful garden. He had even offered her that he would pick her up but she refused.

"Hey, Ash! I am _so_ sorry for coming late!" A blunette rushed towards his side and apologized. She wore a white sundress with a thin brown belt wrapprd around her waist, white heeled sandals and there was a white colored clutch with shine on it. Her hair was let loose but her bangs neatly framed her face. "Mom wouldn't let me go."

He chuckled and said, "Dawn, you know in every couple's case _boys_ are always late but here the _girl_ is always late." She lightly punched his arm and wrapped her arm around his. She looked up, the entrance gate was beautifully decorated with lillies and jasmines and saw _'Imperial Lovers' Garden'_ written neatly on the board. "Let's go in."

As they entered, they could smell different types of flowers, which were planted in the garden. There was a small lake which was very clean and had Lotus flowers grown on it. The ground was planted with many flowers, some part was grown with hibiscus, some with roses, some with tullips, some with chrysanthemum and many more. There were infinite types of flowers planted in this garden. They could see many birds chirping and butterflies roaming. It was an awe-stricken scenery. Also, there was a open hotel, where the couple's can sit and have their meals. This beautiful garden had a music system, too. This was especially made for lovers.

"You remembered?" Dawn asked her boyfriend as she glanced upwards to meet his eye. "I thought you'd forget. As you know, last year _I_ had to remind you. "

"How could I not remember it? Today, was or...is a very special day." He stared back deeply in her eyes. "Today was the the day I proposed you to be my girlfriend right in this garden."

"Yeah, that was a day to remember." She smiled at the memory, which caused Ash to return the smile. _"Today again will be a day to remember."_ He thought.

She looked down to get notice of his outfit. He was in a white colored, half-sleeved T-shirt with black stripes on it, black jeans and white sneakers. And his was even messier than before, which made him look even more cooler. "I must say, someone looks a little too handsome, huh?" She praised him, pointing at his hair.

"Well, I _have_ to increase my handsomeness because my beautiful girlfriend increases her beauty day by day." He said, slyly.

"You're such a flirt!" She remarked.

"I have the _world's_ prettiest girlfriend and if I don't flirt with her then it will of no use." He started playing with the strands of her hair.

"Hey, let's go and sit on the benches near the lake." She grabbed his arm - causing him to leave her hair - and sat on the bench.

* * *

It was almost dusk, Ash and Dawn were still roaming around. Then, Ash's stomach growled, which caused the blunette to giggle and himself to give a sheepish grin. "Time for lunch, huh?" She teased him and he nodded. They made their way to the open restaurant and sat on one of the chair which was not occupied.

"So, what do you wanna order?" Ash asked her, looking at the menu.

"Macaroni and Cheese!" Both of them said simultaneously. "Waiter!" Ash called. The waiter had brown hair which was combed. He was wearing his uniform, which consisted of a white shirt woth a black bow on his collor, black pants and black shoes. "Yes, sir. What would you like to have?"

"Two plates of Macaroni and Cheese." The jet black haired man ordered. The waiter took the orders and went away.

"Ash, are we gonna repeat _everything_ that happened two years ago?" She interrogated with a smile on her face.

"Not exactly because there will be a _slight_ change." He answered - fingers under his chin - with a cheeky grin. _"A slight change but a very different one."_ She gave him a confused look but let it slide. Their meals arrived and they started eating it.

"Very delicious!" Ash and Dawn exclaimed in unison. After finishing their lunch Ash paid the bill. Just then a slow romantic music was started, Ash quickly got up - bowed in front of Dawn - and held out his hand. "Would you mind if I have this dance?"

"Of course not!" She giggled and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up from her seat and placed his right palm on her waist. She kept her left hand on his right shoulder and her other palm was interwined with his. They both started dancing, moving in a perfect sync. As many other couples were also dancing Ash took his girlfriend to the place where music could be heard but no one could be seen. Then, there were only two of them dancing with flowers around them. Ash ended the dance by spinning her round, catching her one finger with his right arm and letting her her fall on hos left arm. They stared into each other's eyes which radiated love and only love. Ash bent his head a little down and Dawn lifted her head up which led to the most passionate and cherished kiss. It continued to be more deeper and deeper, but it didn't last for long as they both fell down by the pressure Ash was exerting.

"I am so sorry!" Ash quickly got up and offered his hand to Dawn, which she gladly accepted and stood on her feet.

"No prob!" She brushed herself.

"You wanna see what _again_ will be very special about today?" He asked her with a hesitant but teasing voice.

"Yes! I wanna know!" She said with utter excitement. Her eyes were shining with eagerness and curiousity. She was slightly confused when Ash kneeled in front of her and held out a small box.

"Ever since the day I met you, I have always loved you from the bottom of my heart. You are the most precious and valuable diamond for me. I can never picture a world without you. You are the one and only girl for me, no one can replace you. Can I have the honours of you being my wife?Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me?" He questioned with hope in his voice and opened the box to reveal a beautiful heart-shaped sapphire embedded ring. Dawn just stared at him in utter shock and disbelief with her mouth agape. **(1)**

She processed what Ash said and happily said, "Yes, Ash, I will..." She was interrupted with a realization. "No, Ash, I am so sorry. I..I can't marry you." She said him, apologetically. Ash's heart broke. His dream girl has just rejected to marry him. Slowly, he gathered all his courage and stood up.

"But why, Dawn? You loved me, right?" Ash asked with disappointed.

"Yeah, Ash, I love you with all my heart but it's just that..." She kept her palm on his cheeks and looked down.

"Then, why? Am I not good for you?" His voice was a bit shaky.

"No, Ash, you are good for me, in fact, perfect for me. But..." She trailed.

"But, what, Dawn? Maybe there's something I can do for you?"

"My mother is strictly against love marriages. She doesn't like people who are in love marriage. And she wants none of us, as in me and my brothers to get love married. I can't disobey her." She explained him the reason. He breathed a sigh of relief, so this was reason why she couldn't marry him.

"What about your father maybe he can convince you mom to allow us to get married?" He asked her. By that time, sky was covered with darkness and the stars were shining brightly.

"My father? You know, in every house there will be 'father's rule'. But in my house, there is 'mother's rule' Dad has no say in any decision, whichever the decision is taken, it is under my mother's statement. Everything in her house happens according to her decision. We can't say no to her decisions."

"Drew? He got married last month, right? Was he in an arranged marriage or love marriage as he seems to love her a lot?" He inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"He was in an arranged marriage, too. He was just lucky as he fell in love with her at first sight. The moment he saw her on the day when we all went to see her for marriage proposal, he fell in love with her. It was his luck that May was selected as his bride, otherwise he would get an ugly wife." She stuck out her tongue. "But how did you know? I mean, they live in Sandgem Town, not here in Twinleaf Town." She asked him.

"Actually, I saw them once in Twinleaf shopping mall, holding hands and roaming. Also, I saw them kissing each other and being all lovey dovey." He waved it off as if it was nothing. "If I am not wrong your mother herself was in a love marriage, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" She was confused on how he knew that.

"You told me once. Geez, your memory!"

"My mom was love married. But, her mother, that is my grandmother, she liked my father a lot, so, granny agreed for their marriage without any hesitation. The reason for the change of her mind regarding love marriages was put in her mind by my cousin aunt. She told her that one of her neighbours used to love each other a lot but after their marriage, they started fighting, arguing and many more. Then, they got divorced and now they were leaving separately. She was the one who diverted mom's opinion on this. She told that, never get your children in a love marriage, it will only cause pain and sufferings. Then,-" She was interrupted by Ash.

He crossed his arms."Your mother should have told her about her life. She was also in a love marriage but now her life is going perfectly well."

"I was getting at that before you interrupted." She said with slight frustration.

"Oh, sorry! Please continue," He ran his hand through his messy hair and let out a sheepish grin.

"Thank you," She said, sarcastically. "Mom tried reasoning aunt by comparing her own life, but my aunt said that because before boys were very descent but now the boys just want to use girls for their own good. That is why she had to be careful and then she left. Those words were taken very serious by mom and the rest is history."

"So, you haven't told her _anything_ about us?" He asked implying themselves. "Nope," She replied.

"If she knows _nothing_ about you and me, then how come you are here? I mean, doesn't she get _suspicious_ to where you go daily?" She shook her head and he stared at her in disbelief. "What _excuse_ do you make that your mom doesn't get doubtful?"

"I tell her that I have to visit Leaf or I am going in the park for some fresh air or going for a walk or going for shopping with Leaf or I have some extra work in the office and many more but these are the most common ones." She let out a sheepish chuckle.

 _"Wow!_ You are very good at telling lies just like me." He appreciated her and patted her shoulders. "You're just as good me." He poked her cheek.

"Now, what are we gonna do? I think it's best if we break up and go separate paths. If we can't get married, then there's no use of us dating anymore." She dejectedly stated, being a little too overdramatic.

"Chillax, sweetie! When you have a very clever, smart and intelligent boyfriend, then you don't have to worry. Sit back and relax, let the professional handle the situation." He placed his hands on both of her shoulders and smirked evilly.

"What are you thinking, Ash?" She kept her right palm on his right cheek.

"I have a plan which can convince your mom to get us married."

* * *

 **Finished!**

 **I am sure that there are many mistakes. But I wanted to try this chapter without any help from beta-readers. Please, point out my mistakes if there are any.**

 **Yes, Drew is Dawn's one year older big brother who is married to May. I am planning to make an OC her younger brother and hee father. So, I was thinking can you guys help me out with the OC's, as I am not really good at it. Pretty please? You can send me that through PM or reviews.**

 **(1) Very cheesy, right? Actually, I have no idea on how to wrote this stuff and what the men say while proposing. That's the reason, I just wrote some crap in there. So, please, no comments.**

 **To find out what happens next, continues reading. But please review, follow or favorite. And yeah, send OCs, too! : )**


	2. Let It Begin Now

_**Heya, people!**_

 _ **Actually, I was thinking to delete this story but then I wanted to try this new idea...I mean, not many people write a story like this...And it's quite hilarious, actually. So, I thought that you all might enjoy reading a story like this one! And especially, after working The Double, The Trouble, where the pearlshipping is so slow and I was in desperate need of writing some romance between them! ****And I really enjoy working on this story! : D**_

 _ ***squeals* Yay! My exams are finally over, and I am completely satisfied with everything I how I performed. I am actually expecting 9.8 or above (10/10) CGPA, this year! I hope I achieve my goal..! *crosses my fingers***_

 _ **I am enjoying to my fullest, right now! I am even done with my long journey in the flights and finally, reached my vacation place! As soon as I got time to wrote this one, I had started writing it. Even in the aircraft! Though, I was having the TV in there, I couldn't help but write this one! I felt the mood to write it! And enjoyed it, too! : )**_

 _ **Guess what? I am gonna have holidays for more than two months...So you can expect some early updates...But no guarantee! I will try! ; )**_

 _ **You all can the enjoy reading this one, now! And yes...I know that the title of this chapter sucks...I couldn't think of anything else...So, deal with it...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - 2**_

 ** _Let It Begin Now_**

"Ash, what are you thinking?" Dawn asked in a threatening tone as she furrowed her eyebrows. Right now, they were on their way back to the entrance gate. It was around 8:30 at night.

Ash chuckled, "Why are you so desperate?"

She exclaimed, "I am worried about it! Your ideas always get us in trouble!" She crossed her arms and closed her to think about his previous plans during college days. She shuddered at the memory.

"Hey! But they always work in the end, don't they? And," he turned to her and held her by the shoulders, making her look directly in his eyes, before continuing, "Don't you have trust in me?" He asked, in a deep yet comforting voice.

She narrowed her eyes, "They do work but... _After_ facing a lot of hardships and problems!" She crossed her arms again and looked down. She sighed, "I trust you but..it's just that..."

"Aah, then that's enough! You can depend on your best boyfriend on this one!" He winked and moved back.

She scoffed, "Best boyfriend, huh? I don't like it very much."

He snapped his fingers, "Oh, right! I am your best soon-to-be fiancé!"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. He was grinning like an idiot at her, she then started laughing, eventually, and said, "Right, right!" He grabbed her hand and walked to the exit gate. "But, atleast tell me what is going on in your intelligent brain!" She insisted.

He grinned, "Sit back and relax, my love! Let me do the work!" She was about to protest but kept quiet, knowing that he won't tell her in any way. Once they were out of that garden, Ash turned to Dawn and said, "C'mon, I will drop you home!"

She shook her head, vigorously. "No! No, no, I can manage! It's not like I haven't gone home this late. I am a brave girl, I can go!'

He frowned, "You _never_ accept my ride to your home! Now, I know why you don't need it but...Atleast, today because..." He muttered something under his breath.

"Repeat it. I can't hear you."

He scratched his cheek and looked in the other direction, "I wanna go to bed with a warm and happy feeling in my heart. Afterall, you rejected my proposal. Be considerate of my feeling, jeez!"

Dawn blushed and smiled, feeling bad at the same time. He looks so cute when he does that! "I am sorry, Ash. I didn't wanted to reject it either, but...I couldn't do anything, except that. Hey, but I can do _something_ which I am sure that will definitely lighten up your mood...for a bit, atleast."

He was about to question what she meant...but was answered soon. She placed her palms on either of his cheeks and pulled him closer. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. Ash was taken aback by the sudden actions but gave in and returned it with all the love he had for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies to each other.

They weren't actually planning to let go but the lack of air had made it difficult for them to breathe. They reluctantly, let go of each other and gazed into their eyes. "Did _this_ give a warm and happy feeling in your heart?" Dawn questioned with a bit of guiltiness in her eyes.

"If I say no, then will you do that again?" He asked, teasingly.

She punched him lightly on his arm, "Be serious!"

"Okay, okay!" He caught her hand and held it near to his chest. He whispered, "Thanks, Dawn. You really know how to make me happy, don't you? But, I am not satisfied with just this much...I want more..." Dawn blushed hard. Uh-oh, this Ash was _very_ rare and... quite charming.

She stuttered, "Wh-what?"

He gazed into her blue eyes and said, "I want to give you a ride to your home. You thought, if you would kiss me, then, I would forget about that? There is no way I am letting you go this time!"

Dawn's eyes turned into small dots as she stared at him, speechless. After some moments, she shook her head and cleared her throat, "Yeah, right. If you are being so persistent, then how can I possibly refuse?"

The raven-haired boy smiled, gleefully and said, "You wait here, I will go get my motorbike from the the parking lot." He was about to go, but she caught his sleeves. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, "Can I come with you?"

He completely turned around to face her and teased, "Are you scared, Miss Brave girl?"

She yelled, "No!" Then, she reduced her volume and spoke, "It's just that...this place is too creepy! I don't know...I am just getting those chills."

Ash assured her, "Hey, why be scared when I am here? No need to worry, I will be back soon! It will take two minutes, only!" He ran away, quickly as that he could return fast. Dawn sighed. _I guess, I will have to wait here, then._ She thought.

She switched on her mobile, to distract herself. She saw that there were some missed calls of her mom, she winced. _Man, she will be angry if I don't reply to her._ She quickly texted her a message that she was on her way and after few moments, she received the reply.

 _'Okay, but come back soon and be safe.' 8:45 p.m._

She kept it back in her clutch and rubbed her arms. "Isn't he taking a bit _more_ than just two minutes?" She whispered. Suddenly, she saw a drunk man, coming towards her direction. She gasped and tried to ignore him by walking away from him. _Why the heck is he following me?! Ash, come back, quick, please!_ She increased her pace and he did the same.

Then, there was no other way and ended up standing right on front of a wall. She turned around and snapped, "Okay, what the heck is your problem? And _why_ are you following me?!" She stomped her feet and crossed her arms, staring at him with narrowed eyes and winkled eyebrows. That's when she noticed his looks. He had long shoulder length black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a loose white shirt and black cropped jeans.

He stepped closer to her, which caused her to move backwards. He stumbled in one his steps and was about to fall on Dawn, she gasped and moved her hands forward to push him when he would fall, but he restrained himself and caught the wall, as it's support. "You are a real beauty, aren't you? Girls like you shouldn't be on a road at this time of the day, you know? It's unsafe," he whispered in his waspy and drowsy voice, with hiccups in between.

She cringed. What did she do to deserve this? "Y-yeah, it's unsafe and I know it. It's because of guys like _you,_ actually," she tried to sound brave.

Just then, he raised a hand to touch her. "I would like to feel how soft that skin of yours is," he smirked and Dawn stepped back. His hand was about to make contact with her face, someone gripped his hand, tightly. His eyes widened.

"I wouldn't want anyone else, except me to feel how soft her skin is, you know?"

Dawn's eyes shot open and she smiled with a sigh of relief. "Ash!"

He looked at her and waved with his free hand. He chuckled, "Sorry, for coming late and you had to come across a maniac like this one, but it's _actually_ your fault." She looked at him weirdly, wondering how it was her fault. She was about to question but that drunkard interrupted.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of here," he jerked his hand, to free his hand from his tight hold but failed. "Can't you see I am trying to hook up with this girl?! Get lost and mind your own business."

Ash smiled, forcefully, "How can it _not_ be my business? It _is_ of my concern." He looked at him with that menacing smile and a deadly look. "You ask who am I? Her _boyfriend._ Got any problem with that?" The drunkard looked at him with fear yet stubborness, which showed that he refused to be scared of him. "Which girl will be out here in this darkness without her boyfriend around?"

It really was a wonder how his joyful and cheery character could change into one of those very scary and serious behaviour.

He twisted his hand and kicked him in his gut. "You trying to hook up with her, somehow pissed me off." He landed another punch at that guy's stomach, who in turn punched him on his cheek. He winced a bit, but controlled it and caught him by his collor. Looking at him with fierce eyes, "Don't you _dare_ harass _any_ girl _ever_ in the rest of your life, you asshole!" He warned him. He didn't even wait for his response and threw him on the ground.

He turned to Dawn and grabbed her hand, "C'mon, lets go."

Dawm actually was pretty used to seeing boy fights because there were many during her college days. And it wasn't like first time Ash had fought for her with another boy. But everytime, he did everyone got scared of him, including her but she knew how to handle him. She didn't protest and walked away with him. Without even looking at that beaten up guy.

He took her to the bike which he had brought, he first climbed the vehicle and turned to Dawn, "Hop on." She nodded and sat down behind him. She wrapped her both the arms around his waist.

"Where are the helmets?" She questioned.

"It's okay! Don't worry!"

She nodded. After some moments of silence, Dawn started, "Ash-"

He interrupted, "Dawn, don't tell me that what I did was wrong."

The bluenette giggled, "No, no, I wasn't going to say anything like that, silly!" She shook her head and smiled, "In fact, I think he deserved it! Seeing you beat him up, I wanted to hit him, too!"

"If you wanted to, then you could have told me and I would let you," he replied, simply.

She was taken aback by that reply and chuckled nervously, "Uh..um.."

He laughed, "Don't worry, I was kidding!"

She laughed with him and asked with a confused expression, "Anyway, what did you mean by it was my fault?" She brushed back some of the hair which were hitting on her face by the pressure of wind.

"It's your fault for dressing up in dresses which make you look attractive," he answered in an innocent tone and waited for her reaction, trying to stifle his laughter.

She stated at his back, speechless. But, soon regained her composure and she rested her head on his back, feeling his warmth. "If I wouldn't have done that...then, maybe today I wouldn't be with you." She closed her eyes and smiled.

He laughed. "Ha, I doubt _that_ would keep me away from you. Anyway, tell me where your house is."

"You don't know?" Dawn asked, incredulously and lifted her head.

He focused on the road in front him and asked, "What?" He shrugged his shoulders, "You never showed me your house. And remember, when I tried to follow you to your house, you would hit me and freak out!"

She sheepishly smiled. "Yeah. My fault. Just go straight and then take the second left," she directed. He nodded and followed, turning to the second left. "Straight again and right."

Once they reached there, the road was silent. Some street lights were lighted up but no human could be seen nor a house. Ash stopped the bike and turned to Dawn, "I don't see any house, here. Are you sure that this is the place?"

She nodded and climbed down of bike. She giggled, "Of course, it's here. How can I forget the directions to the place where I _lived_ for more than five years or so."

He turned off the engine and put the bike on its stand. He, also, climbed down of it and questioned, "Where is it? I can't see."

She sighed and looked down. "It's a bit further and then, if I take a left, I will reach it. I didn't want you to drop me till there because what if mom or anyone else sees you, there? So, I thought it would be better to let you drop me till here, only."

When she finally looked up to see his face, her eyes widened. "What happened-" he was interrupted in his mid sentence, when Dawn caught hold of his face.

She placed her left on his right cheek and hissed in sympathy, as if she was the one who was in pain. She looked at him with a worried expression. "My, your cheek is swollen! Does it hurt?" She rubbed, softly against his swollen part.

He winced, "Dawn!"

She retreated her hands and said, apologetically, "Sorry!"

The brown-eyed boy smiled, "No need to worry! You know, I don't feel much of the pain...I am a strong man, after all!" He winked. "Really, believe me."

She looked at him, uncertainly but soon understood and let go. "Okay, fine. If you say so. But, make sure that you apply some cream on it." He nodded, still smiling. She looked at the time and looked up. "I guess, I will go, now. It's getting late."

"Alright." She spun on her heels and was about to walk away but turned to Ash again. "What? Did you forget something?"

She asked, cautiously, "Uh..um..What _is_ your plan, exactly? I mean, _what_ are you gonna do?"

He chuckled and stepped forward as he placed his palms on her waist. He smirked, "My dear, why are you so curious? Learn some patience. You will find out eventually, my love." He kissed her forehead. "See you, soon!" He walked away and sat on his bike, again, waving at her.

The brunette sighed and went to her home.

 _He isn't easy to spill the beans. Man..I really wanna know what is going through that evil mind of his! I hope it isn't risky._

* * *

The next morning, Dawn woke up at 7:00 am. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a quick bath and wore her office uniform. It was a blue pencil skirt, white shirt and a blue blazer with the trademark of the company in which she worked, The Berlitz Co. Ltd, it was a cursive 'B' in golden colour.

This company, The Berlitz Co. Ltd, was owned by Dawn's father and mother, both. But, it was controlled by Johanna Berlitz. She takes all the work in the office, seriously. Dawn's father, Drek Berlitz, had given all the power and control to her as he knew that she would handle everything perfectly. When she had started to work with him, he could share all the burdens, profits and losses with her, which reduced the amount of tension he took. Dawn also, worked in her family company and provided her parent's a great support. **(1) (2)**

Dawn kept her hair loose, she quickly wore her high heels and strapped the watch on her wrist. She ran down the stairs and sat down on the dining table. On the table, only she and her youngest brother were seated.

The house maid was an old woman, who prepared all the food in the Berlitz Residence. She set the breakfast on the dining table and walked away into the kitchen. The breakfast consisted of French toast and omelets.

"You are late, Dawn! I can imagine mom scolding you in front of the whole staff!" Her younger brother, Dave snickered. He was an eight year old boy, with green spiky hair with blue colored eyes. He was wearing a red pair of shorts and blue vest. "Ha, _that_ would be hilarious!" He laughed.

Dawn stuffed her mouth with all the things in her plate and swallowed it with great difficulty. "Shut up, you idiot. I would have given you an answer to that but I am very late, already. So, gotta go!" She responded and ran out of the house, grabbing her purse and the keys in the process.

She sat in her Mom's car - they had actually left it for her and went in her Dad's car - and started the ignition. She sped up the car and tried her best not to break any traffic rules. Somehow, she had managed to reach her workplace, she hurriedly locked the door and pushed the doors open. She ran to the elevator, entered it and pressed the second floor option. Once she reached, she sighed and looked up to see, that there was crowd gathered in the middle of the room.

The blunette, glanced at them questioningly and muttered, "I hope it isn't like Dave said." She swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped through the crowd. When she was, finally, standing in front of her mother, she was surprised to see her smiling. Wasn't she angry at her for being late?

She sighed with relief, at least she couldn't be getting scolded for that. But when she looked at the person next to her, her breath hitched and her sapphire eyes widened in bewilderment and stupefaction. She could feel her heart racing and she didn't even _realise_ when her jaw had dropped. She just stared at the person before her.

"Dawn, meet our new employee, Ash Ketchum," Johanna introduced, with a wide smile.

The blue eyed girl, still stared at him, not knowing how to respond to this. She was completely clueless as to what to do in this situation. She was scared, at the same time happy, but the emotion of fear in her heart was larger than when compared to her joy of seeing her boyfriend.

Ash winked at her and with a grin, he said, "I heard a lot about you, Miss. Dawn Berlitz." He forwarded his hand, in expectations of shaking hands with the confused blunette. There was only one question running, wildly, in her brain, for which she was unable to find an answer.

 _Why_ the heck was _Ash Ketchum_ here?! In front of _her_ Mom, nonetheless?!

* * *

 _ **So...How was it? Did you all like it?**_

 _ **I know that this one is similar to that one of The Double The Trouble, chapter 1, but what do you expect, it's the product of the same author, after all! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! ; )**_

 _ **(1) I have no idea, what kind of a company it should be! I am completely clueless in matters like these! Seriously! If you have any ideas, guys, then please do suggest! I have to keep it going in this only, and...This office and company thingy was the only obvious choice for the plot to keep moving forward!**_

 _ **(2) About...Derek Berlitz...It's one of the OCs registered by a guest, in the TDTT story, I thought it would be perfect for this one as Drew is going to be Dawn's brother. Also ,the appearances will soon be described in the next chapter. Thanks to that guest! My hearty gratitude to you!**_

 _ **Also, Dave Berlitz is one of my own OC. So, please, deal with it. And I am gonna keep him, only, as Dawn's brother in all of my stories.**_

 _ **Um...Uh..Hey, guys, do you think you could suggest me some pretty good romance anime with good quality, not of those old ones? I am really in search of some good ones! And please, no harem...I dislike them...Please, can you suggest at least one good quality, romance, anime? Please...**_

 _ **Anyways, I AM GONNA CONTINUE THIS STORY...(I have plenty of ideas for this one, actually)**_

 _ **Please, read, review, follow and favourite! ; P**_


	3. One more surprise!

_**Hola, guys!**_

 _ **I was done with this story so I'd decided to post it. I completed it in maybe...three days? Yeah, yeah, exactly three days. As soon I was done with "You're the one" I started to work on this story! I was actually going to write the second chapter of "Our Sakura Tree" but, I didn't have any clue on what to write as it second part but when I started writing this one...I got the idea for that story! Damn, my mind off starting to do multitasking, too! *sighs***_

 ** _Hopefully, the next update will be the second chappie of "Our Sakura Tree"...yeah, hopefully._**

 ** _It was a good thing that I had my semester holidays for fifteen days but the only thing I could come up were three different chapters...damn. Unfortunately, my break ends today...I have to attend the school, tomorrow...it really sucks. But, hopefully, I'll try to get the next chapter of OST, soon!_**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you all keep reading this story! Continue! ; P_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter - 3_**

 ** _One more surprise?!_**

"Dawn, meet our new employee, Ash Ketchum," Johanna introduced, with a wide smile.

The blue eyed girl, still stared at him, not knowing how to respond to this. She was completely clueless as to what to do in this situation. She was scared, at the same time happy, but the emotion of fear in her heart was larger than when compared to her joy of seeing her boyfriend.

Ash winked at her and with a grin, he said, "I heard a lot about you, Miss. Dawn Berlitz." He forwarded his hand, in expectations of shaking hands with the confused blunette. There was only one question running, wildly, in her brain, for which she was unable to find an answer.

 _Why_ the heck was _Ash Ketchum_ here?! In front of _her_ Mom, nonetheless?!

Dawn gulped as she shook her hands with him. "Hello, nice to meet you." She couldn't help but give a nervous laugh. She released her hold and went to her mom. She whispered, "Is he the new employee you chose? Are you sure you want him to work here?"

The older blunette looked at her, confused. "Why? Yes. He's the perfect choice! His first impression impressed me... I'm sure he'll be a very hard-working guy!" She whispered to her and then, said to the gathering, "Get back to work, guys! And Dawn, you'll be in charge of showing him around and guiding him."

She nodded. "Sure." She glanced at Ash, who was just giving her an innocent look. She could feel herself getting irritated at his carefree attitude. When all the people went back to their work, she dragged him.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

She took him into her cabin and jerked him. "Ash Ketchum, what the _heck_ is wrong with you?!" She asked, through her gritted teeth.

He shrugged. "What? I just found myself a job! What's wrong in that?" He was dressed in the same uniform for the males. It was a white shirt with red tie and blue pants. A blue coat on top of it, whose buttons were open with the symbol of their company.

"Yeah, you needed to find a job in _my_ mom's company of all places, right?!" She asked, sarcastically. "Why _did_ you do that?!"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "To have some more _romance_ with you."

She blushed as she squirmed in his hold. "Stupid! What the hell are you doing?! It's a good thing that my cabin is not under surveillance or else we're bound to be found out! Tell me your ulterior motives behind all this!"

"Okay, fine." He released her as he walked around and sat down on her seat. "I joined this company with an aim of impressing your mom to such a level where she would get me married to you! Just as simple as that!"

Dawn glared at him as she went and stood before the table between them. "Yeah, right. As _simple_ as that!" She exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He said, "Why are you being so sarcastic? No need to worry, I'll manage everything!"

She sighed. "Alright. I guess, I'll just have to go along with your dumb plan." She crossed her arms, with a hand over her forehead.

"Mm, this _dumb_ plan will make us get married to each other," he responded as he got up and wrapped his arms around her chest, from behind. He leaned into her shoulder and whispered, "I can't wait for that day to arrive."

She nodded as she placed her hands on his. "Me too, Ash."

Just then, Ash's phone rang which caused both of them to jerk away from each other. He searched into his pockets and took out his smartphone. He said, "It's my mom."

"Then, pick up."

"Nah, I'll talk to her when I go home, later," he replied, with a wave.

Dawn asked, "Ash...you didn't tell your mom about us, either, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah...I told her that I'm not interested in dating for now, or else if I told her that I have a girlfriend, she'll be really persistent about it. Hopefully, when we're going to get married, I'll tell her the entire truth."

"Oh, that's how it is." Then, she heaved a sigh. "What did we even _do_ to have such a difficult life!" She groaned.

Ash just chuckled. "I wonder that, too!" Then, he grabbed her arm and said, "Now, show me your mom's office! Let's go!"

Just then, Dawn retreated her hand from his. "There's no way in hell we can go out, holding hands!" She half-yelled.

"Damn, you're so cautious!" He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I've to be cautious when I've got a really _careless_ boyfriend!" She retorted. Then she walked to the door. "C'mon, let's go." Ash couldn't help but just follow her with hands jabbed in his pocket.

* * *

"Ash, this is your cabin."

"Mm." Ash hummed as he walked around and surveyed the room. It was clean room with blue walls and white marble floor. There was a huge, rectangular table with a computer and it's stuff on it. There was a wheel chair, before the table. There were some pots with plants in the corner. "Good, not bad."

"Well, I'm going back to my work so, please try your hardest to not get yourself into any trouble!" Dawn requested.

He nodded. "Aye, aye." He walked to her and said, "Aw, you leaving?" She nodded. "C'mon, don't go, already!" She couldn't help but run away from his cabin, afraid that he might start doing something. He chuckled at his actions. "Damn, she's _too_ cute."

He went and slumped down on his chair. He removed his blazer, hanging it over the backrest of the chair and loosened his tie. "Damn, it's the first time I've ever dressed so formal! It was really suffocating me." Then, he pulled his chair closer to the table and switched on the monitor.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who the heck came now?" He muttered before saying, "Come in." Ash quickly stood upright, when he saw Johanna enter. He said, "Hello, ma'am!"

She nodded. "Mm, have you seen everything? I mean, are you well-known with the area around?"

"Yeah, somewhat," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "Though, I guess, I'll still need some more guidance from Miss. Berlitz."

She placed a hand under her chin. "Yes, I'll ask her to help you whenever you need. Also, have you started your work?"

"No, I was about to."

"Actually, I think that you should first observe how to work, then, you can do it without any difficulty," she said. "I'd like to stay with Dawn for the entire day, today and observe how to work. Then, from tomorrow you can start working, independently."

Ash couldn't be more than happy. "Okay, fine."

"You should head to her office, now, so she can explain it you while doing her work," she said to him, while forwarding her arm towards the exit. Ash nodded as he walked out of the cabin.

* * *

"Once again, _why_ the heck are you here?" An extremely annoyed Dawn asked.

"Why are you so pissed?" Ash questioned, with his eyes fixated on his mobile screen. He was seated on the chair opposite to Dawn's table with his legs on top of each other on the other chair. He was playing 'GTA' on his smartphone.

She glared at him. "I'm not pissed. I'm frustrated at your behaviour, that's all!" Her fingers were still on the keyboard, typing something. "I can't believe that even after _knowing_ everything on how to do this offices' work, you're still acting like newbie!" She had removed her coat and hung it on the chair in the same way as Ash. She was now in only a white shirt and skirt. She didn't have any tie.

"What could I do? Your mom just gave me this _amazing_ opportunity to spend the entire day with you and how the heck could you expect me to reject it?" He replied, casually.

"Mm." She put her head on the table. "Ash, stop slacking off like that. If mom comes in then, you're done for."

He responded, "Fine, fine. I'll do it as long as you don't act so irritated." He clicked the power button and put it in his pocket. He placed his elbow on the table and his palm under his chin. "Yesterday, you looked so good, I mean, you were so good to me and today, you're acting so annoyed," he said, slightly dejected.

Dawn rested her head on her hand, which was on the table as she looked at him. "Sorry. I didn't want to act that way. It's just that... I'm really worried. What if mom finds out about us? She is gonna be _super_ pissed."

Ash brought his other hand to her head and stroke her blue hair, feeling the smoothness of her hair. He smiled. "No need to worry. I'm here by your side to take up the half of your tension, so don't stress yourself out. As long as I'm here, I'll make sure that your mom never finds out."

She returned his smile. "Thanks, Ash... you're the best."

"I know, I am!" He grinned.

She giggled, lightly. "Ash!"

"Hey, that's the first time since morning, you've laughed!" He remarked and she couldn't help but smile. "By the way, when does the lunch start? I'm starving!" He pulled his hand and slumped down on his chair.

She raised her head and looked at the watch. "It's one, already?" She turned to look at Ash. "Well, your luck's good 'cause it'll be a lunch break now."

He sighed. "Thanks goodness!"

Dawn got up from her seat as she took her mobile from the table and inserted it in her pocket. "C'mon, let's go." She walked out of her cabin, with Ash next to her. "Wanna go out or in the cafeteria?"

He wrapped his arms behind his head. "Let's go out! There's no way I'm eating in the office cafeteria, today!"

"Why? Food is good, there, too," she said, shrugging.

"No, I'm feeling seriously suffocated, here!" He exclaimed.

She giggled. "Alright, alright. Don't be so dramatic!"

Those two walked out of the office building and entered into a nearby cafe. As they entered, the bell chimed. They went and sat down on the chairs opposite to each other, located at the corner of the place. A waitress named Leona, came to them, greeting, "Hey, Dawn!"

Dawn smiled. "Hey, Leona! Wassup!"

"Nothing much," she replied, before eyeing the raven-haired boy, who was busy looking at something in his mobile. "Ooh, don't tell me this hunk is your _boyfriend!"_ She wiggled her eyebrows.

Ash looked up from his mobile at the blunette before him, with a suppressed smirk. He was looking forward on how Dawn would reply to that.

She quickly shook her hands in denial. "N-no! He isn't my boyfriend!" Then, she chuckled, nervously. "From where _did_ you get that idea?"

"No, since it's the first time you came with a boy to this place, I thought you finally got a bf!" She responded.

Dawn shook her head, smiling. "He's just a newbie, who joined the office today, so mom asked me to show him around. It's nothing special!"

"Damn, I thought your mom gave you more of a freedom! Anyway, do you want the same as always?" She asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, the same; a cold coffee with some delicious chocolate cake and the same salad." She turned to the guy before him, asking, "What about you, Ash?"

He looked at the menu and ordered, "Um...a cappuccino and a extra spicy hot dog."

The bruntte jotted it down, quickly. "I'll bring it right away!" She went away to place their orders.

Ash smirked. "Must be hard for you. To keep _hiding_ the fact that I'm your-"

"Shush!" She placed a finger on his lips. "Don't say that! Most of the people here are the ones who work in my mom's office. What if they hear it, you idiot?!"

Ash shrugged as he leaned back on his chair with his arms folded behind his head.

"And what are you saying?! _'Must be hard on you,'_ " she mimicked. "Rather than saying that, you should help me out! Humph." She crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

"Alright, don't be like an angry bird, again," he said, before saying. "You know, there's a girl heading in our way." His eyes were fixated behind his girlfriend's.

Dawn looked at him, confused. "What? Which girl?"

"Ooh, looks like Dawn is trying to hook with the new guy, isn't it, Dawn?"

The blunette's eyes widened, before she muttered, "Shit." She took a deep breath as she looked up at her with a forced, fake smile. "Hey, Cocoa." **(1)**

There was a blonde girl with purple eyes. She was wearing a casual deep red colour shirt with some mini skirt and red heels. She was standing with her one hand on her hip. "You're trying to impress him, aren't you? By showing how great your _mom's_ workplace is."

Ash thought. I'm already in pressed by her. He decided not to interrupt and let Dawn handle her. He had noticed that look on her face when Cocoa had called her out. He couldn't help but enjoy the scenario.

Dawn scoffed, "He is here to work in this place, so isn't it obvious that I show him around? And besides, mom asked me to. It wasn't like I volunteered for it."

She just looked away. "Ah, there you go again, making all those excuses. Just because you don't have any boyfriends, you try to hook up with the new guys who join newly in your company."

"Seriously, Cocoa? Don't you have _any_ other work except going around and falsely accusing people?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Her face was scrunched up in frustration.

She spoke through her gritted teeth, "Oh, please. You're the one who doesn't have any job except trying get together with the hot boys! Actually, you don't even have to work because you're going to get your salary, anyway, as your pocket money!" Dawn felt her blood boil.

"Shut up! I'm trying my best to ignore those comments but you keep on repeating them! Who the hell _are_ you to judge me?! And I get paid for _my_ work! My mom is an honest lady! She would never pay me if didn't do any work! Besides, I don't even have to work but I wanna become independent and complete all my additional needs with own money! You're _unbelievable!"_ She half-yelled, keeping in her mind not to cause any scene.

Cocoa seemed a little scared of her but just shook it off and when she was about to retort, Ash stepped up. "Ladies, it's better that we have the most important meal of our day in peace, right?"

"I'm letting you off the hook, just because he told it so. Next time, I'll take you down for sure," she retorted. She spun around on her heel and walked out of the cafe.

Dawn just sat there with a hand under her chin, looking outside the window, completely pissed. Ash sighed, as he sat down. "Who was she?"

"She's a colleague, who works with us. Before I joined in, she was really popular and was respected, but when I had newly joined, she was still respected but due to me getting a promotion in just one month of arrival, I became the popular one. People started asking me for help instead of Choco. So, since then, she hates me. She thinks that just because I'm the boss's daughter I got a promotion. Also, she believes that I could get into that prestigious company, without any hard work or good grades just because my family owns the company," she replied, still looking outside with her lips pursed in a thin line, completely annoyed.

"Wow," he said, laughing. "That's so dumb!" He then, became serious as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me about it? I mean, I tell you each and every detail on what's going on with me!"

"Sorry, I thought it wasn't much of a big deal. Besides, I'm pretty good at dealing problems by myself," she responded, bluntly.

He felt a little angry but it subsided as he noticed that she looked a little pained. "Dawn-"

"Here you both go! Your orders have arrived!" She placed the tray on the table and kept her hands on her hip, with proud.

"Thanks," the blunette gave her a light smile.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She nodded as she walked away. He looked back at Dawn, who was poking her fork at the cake, mindlessly. "Dawn, listen. The reason I decided to join the same company as you was to impress your mom and get her to marry us but that's not the only thing. I wasn't joking when I had said that I wanted to spend some more time with you. Also, I knew you had a lot of things to worry but you wouldn't just say it. So, I wanted to find everything out myself and help you lessen the burden," he said, seriously with a smile. He really wanted to hold hands with her but he knew he couldn't because people could see them.

She was hearing everything, intently. She looked at him with an innocent look. "You mean...?" He nodded. "Ash, why are you _too_ good when I'm this way?!" She placed a hand on her eyes with a smile.

Ash laughed. "We better fast 'cause I think out break's gonna end in...fifteen minutes?"

"Oh, yeah." With that, they both started to eat their ordered lunches. Then, after they were done with it, they paid the bill and walked out of the cafe. They headed back to the huge building.

* * *

After a few hours, their jobs ended and after they were out at the parking place. Ash bent down and whispered in Dawn's ear, "Y'know, today I didn't get my reward."

She looked confused. "What reward?"

"Kiss," he whispered, back.

She jerked away from him and stood at a distance. She looked around before hissing, "What the hell, Ash?! Don't go on and speak about that stuff."

He shrugged with his hands jabbed in his pockets. "What? I'm your man so what's wrong with asking for that?"

"Shush! Lower your voice, stupid!" She yelled. "I'll give it to you, if I'm free at night to go out with you," she whispered with a soft blush.

Ash grinned, "Really?" She nodded, twirling a strand of her hair. "Oh, sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm not free, tonight," he replied.

"What? Since when were _you_ so busy?!" She asked, suspiciously. Her arms were crossed with eyes narrowed.

"I don't wanna tell you," he said as he started to walk away.

 _"Wha?"_ She ran after him, catching up with him. When she was next to him, she asked, "What are you hiding from me, Ash Ketchum? Say it, immediately or _else...it_ won't be good."

He shrugged. "I don't want to say, so I won't."

Dawn's jaw dropped as she halted. "Ash! What kind of a reply is that?! I hate you!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

Ash kept on walking but half-turned around with his hands still in his pockets. He smiled. "I'll give you a clue. It's a surprise, you'll have to wait for it. I'm sure you'll blow up."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "I...he... what's that supposed to _mean?!"_ She yelled.

But, he had already been seated on his sports bike. "Just wait and watch." With that, he was off on his way, leaving Dawn to her thoughts.

 _"Dawn?"_ She turned around to look at see her mom standing a few metres away from her. "What are you doing there?"

"Nothing!" She replied, quickly. She ran to her mom and stood by her side as they walked towards their top notch car. She was a little taller than her mom, maybe three four inches. "I'm driving!" She pulled the keys out from her pocket and unlocked the door by pressing a button on the key. She sat down in the driver seat and her mother went in the passenger seat.

Her mother did want to hire a driver for their car but Dawn had refused since she didn't want anyone to touch their cars. She was extremely crazy for cars and loved them. Since she didn't own a car, she used her mother's all the time. But, they called a driver whenever they had to attend parties.

They strapped their seatbelts as Dawn pulled out of the driveway. "Dawn?"

"Mm?" Her eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

"I noticed that you were so comfortable around Ash, as if you knew him from before," she said, suspiciously.

Her eyes widened but she quickly regained her posture as she said, "N-no, mom. It's not like that! He was a great guy! Though, he joined new but he had a lot of knowledge on how to manage things. He was good to everyone, too. Also, he seemed really nice...I mean, he treated me really well, as if I was his friend, not as a daughter of the boss. He had a lot of qualities similar to me...so, we just happened to click. And so, we're good friends, now!" What she told wasn't an absolute lie, it was the truth.

The older blunette nodded. "Mm, even I liked him...for some reason, he felt special. I could see a spark in him, which gave me the idea that he'd bring laurels to our company." Dawn smiled, she was so happy that her boyfriend was being complimented by her mom.

"Mm!" She nodded, with a wide smile. "Anyway, where's Dad? I didn't see him in the office, today."

"Yeah, he went to Hoenn for a business trip, he'll be back in a few days," she replied.

"Oh," Dawn nodded. When they had reached their mansion, she parked her car in the garage. They both got off and entered the house. Their maid had opened the door for them.

It was a huge house with a staircase in the corner, which led to the other rooms in a corridor. At the ground floor, there was a hall painted with light brown walls, where a beautiful carpet was laid on the floor and a 64" television was stuck on the wall. Before the television, a huge, blue, five-seater couch was placed with single couches on the either side and a huge glass table in the middle.

On the right side, there was a door, which was for the dining hall with walls painted a light lime green colour. A long table with a lot of chairs were placed in the center on a red carpet. Inside the dining hall, there was another door for the kitchen, where the chefs were appointed.

On the left side of the hall, there was another door which led to a living room with light green walls, where many showpieces, awards and trofies were arranged in glass shelves. It also had brown couches arranged around a rectangular glass table. At the corners, there were green plant pots, which highlighted the beauty of the room. Also, it had a glass sliding door, which led to the garden.

"Welcome back, mom!" A small squeaky voice greeted them. He ran up to Johanna and hugged her.

She bent down and hugged him, back, laughing. "Aw, how was your day, Dave?" She pulled away as she patted his green hair.

He was wearing a causal white collared, red t-shirt and white shorts, with white socks and red shoes. His hair was really spiky yet silky, his front bangs fell on his face, just above his eyebrows. Only two words could describe him. Devilishly cute.

He nodded with a huge smile. "It was really good! I won the first place in track and field during my PE!"

Dawn yawned as she saw her younger brother, acting too good in front of their mother. "Such an actor," she muttered.

"Good boy!" Her mom complimented as she kissed his cheek. "I'll tell Dawn to take you out to your favorite restaurant, if you keep winning, that way!"

"Really? Yay!" He cheered.

"Wait, what? But, mom, why me? Dad will be home soon, right? So, tell him to do that!" Dawn objected with her arms in air.

Johanna gave a stern look. "You've to do it since I've assigned it to you." The youngest Berlitz smirked as he shrugged, cutely, to which he earned a glare from his elder sister.

She sighed. "Alright, fine!" She dropped her shoulders as she walked towards the staircase. "I'll be in my room. Call me once the meal is ready." She climbed up the stairs and walked into the corridor, taking a left. There were two-three rooms, that way, which included Dawn's room. On her door, her name was written in a cursive writing on a strong glass plate.

She entered into her room and dropped on the bed.

It was a huge room which had cyan coloured walls. The roof was painted a light, sky blue and the floor had white tiles. Directly at the opposite side of the door, there was a sliding glass door, which led to the balcony. On the either side of the sliding door was some green plant pots. On the right side of the room, there was a closet door, which led to her wardrobe. Next to that door, there was a dressing table with all her stuff on it.

Then, on the left side, there was the bathroom door. Then, in the centre, her bed was placed, whose upper side touched the left wall. The bed had plain violet sheet spread on it with it's matching pillow at the top. At the lower end of the bed, there was a pink heart shaped carpet.

"I should get rid of these clothes," she muttered to herself. She entered the bathroom, undressed herself and took a quick shower. She exited the room with a white towel wrapped around her petite body, water still dripping from her blue hair. From there, she walked to the other side of the room and entered into her closet.

Dawn quickly wore her undergarments. Then, she chose a silky light green sleeveless top with a u-neckline, which reached till her mid-thigh, white three-fourth jeans and some white flip-flops. She dried her hair, quickly and then, combed it. She kept her hair open, her front bangs were still in the same position.

She went into her room again and laid down on her bed. A smile made it's way on her face when she remembered today. "Today was a lot more better than everyday. It was interesting with Ash around..." She whispered.

 _"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait for it. I'm sure you'll blow up."_

When she remembered that, her smile turned into a frown as she shot up straight on her bed. "Damn, I _completely_ forgot!" She slapped her forehead. "What the heck might that idiot be upto?! What could it be?" She bit her lower lip, in concern. "I'll call him."

She took her her mobile from the table beside the bed. She typed the password, selected his name from her speed dial and dialed his number.

 _"Grr...the number you're dialing is currently switched off. Please try again, later."_

"What?! His mobile is switched off?!" She screeched. "Damn, what is he going to do that is gonna _blow_ me up?!"

She stood from her place and started to walk from one corner to another. "Think, Dawn. Think! What might be going in that dumbass' brain!"

Her pace was increasing as the time was passing. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Darn it! I can't get a thing! Ash's brain is a very advanced one! He gets scary ideas in just a _snap_ of fingers! How the heck can I compete to him in this matter?!"

Just then, she heard the doorbell ring. "Who might that be?" Confused, she exited her room and walked downstairs. When she stepped into the hall, her jaw dropped directly on the ground. "...What the hell..." She muttered as she slowly walked where her mom was standing with a really, really, really unexpected person. Her entire color of the face was gone to a white colour.

She felt like she was about to explode. _Why? Why does this happen to me? Is this the punishment I get for dating a fool like him?!_ She stood before her mom and stared at the guy before her. She tried to speak but voice just wouldn't come out of her throat. Then, she cleared her throat as she said, "A-ash."

 _Don't tell me-_

"Dawn, he's going to be our paying guest."

She could feel a huge mountain falling off from it's place. This was certainly one thing which she _didn't_ wanted to happen. She gulped as she continued, "W-what? W-why him?"

Before Johanna could say, Ash beat her to it. "Well, you see, since I'm new in this city and don't have a place to stay, your mom asked me if I wanted to stay as a paying guest at your house. And how could I refuse to such an amazing offer?" He explained it to her with an innocent smile.

She wanted to beat him up _really_ bad but couldn't do it in front of her mom.

Johanna added, "Besides, he'd get all the facility of food, cleaning, laundry and other things, so it's indeed an amazing offer. Also, we have so many rooms empty, so it'd be better to have someone live in it rather than leaving it all rusting in dirt." She smiled. "Dawn, could you show him his room, where he would be staying?"

Ash was standing at the entrance of the house in his casual outfit. He was wearing a white, loose, sleeveless t-shirt with a black thin jacket on top of it and grey pants with black sneakers. There was a huge suitcase and few handbags next to him. He said, "Well?"

She spoke through her gritted teeth, "Yeah, sure. Come." Ash nodded as he followed her. Yup, she is totally pissed.

When they entered the room where Ash would be staying, Dawn pulled him inside, along with his luggage and locked room. She grabbed his collar as she said through her clenched teeth, "What the _heck_ are you doing here?"

"I'm staying, here," he said, shrugging.

"Why? You already have a _huge_ apartment, here! And you've been in this place since the _start_ of your university!" She threatened with her eyes bulged out.

He just held her hands, which were on his collar. "Woah, I didn't know that such a _sweet_ Dawn could be this violent."

"Shut up!" She took a deep breath as she released him. "Fine... Ash. Are you going to live here? In _this_ house?"

"Yeah." He went and sat down on the bed.

"With _me?"_

"Mm."

"With my _mom_ and my family?"

"Yup."

"Are you _crazy?!"_ She half-yelled as she jabbed a finger at his chest.

"What? This is my plan number two for our mission wedding," he replied, nonchantly.

"Take deep breaths, Dawn," she whispered to herself, calming herself down. "Ash...do you want to give me a _heart attack?"_ She asked with a mock hurt expression.

"No, why?" He asked as he stood next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Then, please tell me before you do _anything_ of this sort! Please!" She requested.

Ash wrapped an arm around her waist. "Alright, fine... I'll warn you."

"Ash!"

"Dawn...life won't be that easy now...it will be difficult _but_ interesting. So, make sure you're ready for shocks of these type," the raven-haired said, with a grin.

 _"...What?"_

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Did it have enough of drama and comedy? I hope it did...**_

 ** _When I read this chapter, again...I couldn't help but laugh really hard at the whole drama. I'm sure you all enjoyed reading it, too! And one more thing, were you all expecting Ash to stay at Dawn's house? Tell me honestly, how many of you were expecting something similar like this when Ash had said that he had surprise for Dawn..! Tell me about it through your reviews! ; D_**

 ** _(1) Cocoa is from anime series! She was in the Sinnoh arc, too! Um...she was the one who took part in the Paris' fashion show, where she was shown as an extremely rich girl and it showed that she had won many prices and stuff...Also, she was the finalist along with Dawn and Ash in that competition. She got the second price and she performed with her Mismagius...and she acted like a rival to Dawn...does this kuch give you a ring to you? Or wait, you better type on this name and Google it._**

 ** _Actually, I don't know how this story is going to end... I'm completely clueless. Though I've a lot of drama which I want to add in this story but I don't know how many chapters will be maximum. I hope it has only 15 or something chapters...or else I'm sure I won't be able to complete it! So, hopefully it may be 15+ chapters...at the very least._**

 ** _Oh, haan. I wanted to suggest you all one more Manga...it's really good! I swear it's drawing is really amazing! And the genre is romance — You can expect me to give you suggestions on romance anime and manga only — and it's really smooth, too...in romance. I guarantee that you all will love it too! Also, it doesn't have any mature content or stuff, so rest assured! (I'm strictly against reading ecchi, harem and mature content, especially in mangas and anime) it's name is "Horimiya." It's still in progress, though but I hope you all give it a try! ; )_**

 ** _Anyway, make sure you guys leave a review! And let me know your opinions...and one more thing, reviewing doesn't mean that it is increase in number for me... but, it's like I get to know what people think of it and where I can improve myself...so, leave a review, if you want!_**

 ** _Please, read, review, favour and follow!_**

 ** _Doodles!_**


End file.
